


Torment

by Klever_kitty



Series: Umbrella academy one shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flogging, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Blames himself, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Waterboarding, alison Hargreeves needs a hug, even Luther Hargreeves needs a hug, why Luther Hargreeves stayed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klever_kitty/pseuds/Klever_kitty
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves was a strict man. There were things, even Vanya didn’t put into her book. Each child was broken, living in constant torment. He was a sick and twisted man who took pleasure in the pain of his children.





	1. Chapter 1

Reginald Hargreeves was a strict man. He refused to have any of the children step out of line. Once five disappeared he became strict with his methods each unique to the child. There were things Vanya didn’t put into her book. Each child was broken into staying in line living in constant torment. He was a sick and twisted man who took pleasure in the pain of his children.

* * *

 

Number 7, Vanya always said she had it the easiest her father didn’t care for her. She grew up know if she died he probably wouldn’t notice. Grace was her only means of survival. When her fathers harsh words would cut her deep, Grace would be there to comfort her. To try and repair the emotional damage. But it was no use Vanya was to broken. She gave up entirely by the time she was 15. She self harmed as away of punishing herself for being useless and ordinary. She was an outcast and her father took every chance he had to remind her of that. She hated him for showing her all her flaws. She hated herself so much. Music got her through the hard time.

 

* * *

 

Number 6, Ben was a very shy kid. Never really put a foot out of line except when he would refuse to use his power. Then something in his father would snap he would drown Ben over and over until be changed. The other pretended they didn’t hear their brothers screams for help incase they were punished too. The boy would beg his father claim he was killing him. Yet his father wouldn’t stop until he changed. So after a while it became less often for Ben to refuse to change out of fear of what would happen. He would water board him and laugh as the teen gasped for air. Ben would plead with his merciless father between gasps for air. He would push and push until the teen unleashed his power and the poke him with a cattle rod. And watch with glee as the creature screeched in pain. Ben broke the hardest taking his own life when he was no older then 16. He hung himself. Klaus was the one that found him after Ben appeared to him as a ghost.

 

* * *

 

Number 4, Klaus had it probably one of the hardest. He was never one to obey the rules. His father had a disgusting way of keeping him in line. He would humiliate klaus when they were in the confinement of the crypt or Reginald’s office. He would make the teen get on his hand and knees and force his penis deepen into the teens mouth forcing the teen to pleasure his father. Sometimes during their private training session his father had him stand naked and every time he would mess up or do something wrong his father would whip or burn him. His father would often force him over the desk and force himself inside him. The teen begging him to stop however this just provided his father more of an excuse to “punish” him. Sometimes  strangling him. He had once made Klaus where a vibrating Cock ring and anal beads during some group training sessions  and made the teen have to cum in his pants and continue training. The humiliation was unbearable for Klaus. He did prefer it over being locked in a crypt where his father could be a rough and violent and cruel as possible. Klaus became that used to it it became mandatory. Causal sex and extreme  BDSM. Drugs and Alcohol were his main support of dealing with the reality of as his father would say, “he was Daddy’s little sex whore desperate for his cum” as he’d smear cum over Klaus’ face.

 

* * *

 

 

Number 3, Alison was the star girl, she was beautiful. She was perfect yet her father would constantly make remarks on her weight and Alison eventually believed them. The casual “That’s a lot to eat” was enough for her to suddenly loose her appetite. She had spent many evening curled over the toilet bowl hurling up her dinner. Her father would constantly belittle her appearance. She hated how she looked she once became so ill she couldn’t walk her father just called her pathetic and fat saying if she carried on everyone would prefer the criminals to win. Often he compared her size to Vanya. That was before she left for good. Her brothers had forced her to get hospitalised after that she went to LA.

 

* * *

 

 

Number 2, Diego was competitive and defiant. His father would punish him by beating the boy. By clubbing him so hard with his walking stick he would break bone. He often called him weak and pathetic. Comparing him to his brother. He would use knives and throw them at a spinning wheel that Deigo was tied to not caring if it hit him. He would whip his son for a slight wrong doing. Diego hated his father yet lived in constant fear until he could leave he wanted to join the police force and stop parents doing it to their children however when he saw a father hit his son Diego snapped and he was kicked out the police force.

 

* * *

 

 

Number 1, Luther was the golden boy. His father never lay a finger on the boy. Instead he showed him everything he did to his siblings. From Showing Luther Vanya cutting herself to blaming him for Bens death to forcing him to watch as he raped Klaus again and again smearing cum over Klaus face then showing Luther what he’d don’t to his brother to watching Alison starve herself daily to seeing Diego bleeding out. This physical didn’t damage Luther however mentally it did his father threatening to punish his siblings for his incompetence as a leader. It was emotionally taxing however Luther never found fault with his father because he blamed himself for how his siblings were treated.


	2. Number 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 7, Vanya always said she had it the easiest her father didn’t care for her. She grew up know if she died he probably wouldn’t notice. Grace was her only means of survival. When her fathers harsh words would cut her deep, Grace would be there to comfort her. To try and repair the emotional damage. But it was no use Vanya was to broken. She gave up entirely by the time she was 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one shot but I’ve decided to go into detail on each of their childhood. Sorry this took so long to do I’ve just finished my GCSES but now I’m on my summer holidays I’m going to be posting a new chapter every week until it’s finished.

⚠️Trigger warning ⚠️ This chapter contains content of self harm.

* * *

Vanya made her way round the mansion in hopes of finding Grace. Her first attempt was a success as she made her way to the kitchen.

”Vanya!” Grace acknowledged.

”Guess what?” Vanya grinned at her mother.

”What?” Grace asked stirring the food.

”They are holding auditions for the orchestra and I want to go.” Her voice went meek, “But I don’t know if I’ll be any good.”  

“I’m sure you do just fine your father isn’t busy for once why don’t you ask if he can listen I’m sure he will.” Vanya nodded heading to her fathers office with her Violin. She knocked on the door.

”Yes?” A voice came Vanya twisted the handle. “What is it number 7?”

”They are holding auditions for the orchestra and Im not sure if I should audition I was wondering if you had time that you could listen and tell me what you think.” Vanya responded.

”very well play from there.” Reginald didn’t look up from his desk. Vanya quickly positioned herself and began playing it was beautiful Reginald even looked up at her but his eyes were like stone filled with frost. Anger boiled inside her you could practically hear it in the notes as she played remembering every disapproving look that was imbedded in her brain. A loud smash sounded causing Vanya to stop playing. She turned to see a vase smashed behind her.

”You haven’t taken your medication.” He started in a deadpanned voice.

”I forgot a few times how did you know? what about my music?” Vanya spoke extremely fast.

”You were awful, you were all over the place. you could tell you were nervous you shouldn’t audition. you would make a fool of yourself and disgrace the academy!” Reginald snapped at the girl. Vanya tried not to cry but the tears fell. “Your weak! Pathetic! Useless! Unwanted! Unloved!” The teen fled from the doorway. She never saw the shattered glass of the book cabinets or the window or a small crack on his monocle.

Vanya felt every word her father had said. She knew they were true she sat on her desk in anger she threw her mirror at the floor. It shattered she walked over to pick it up only for it to accidentally cut her palm she felt the sting but she also felt as if for a moment an insult he’d called her disappeared. She became curious to the effect and picked a large piece up.  Every cut upon her wrist was something he’d called her they were tally marks of her own failure on her wrist and constant reminder and punishment.

 

From that day on every time she said the wrong thing or did the wrong thing she’d escape to her bedroom and try and relive the pain. Ben caught her once it was a week before he died. He sat her down and told her in a few years she can escape him she can leave she just has to hold on a bit longer. He told her that everything their father said to her was a lie she was going to do something amazing. They hugged eachother yet never spoke of this conversation again.

 

When she turned 18 she was out that house the day she turned 18. She’d been sneaking out  over the last year to work shifts at a gas station round the corner she’d also been searching for a small apartment. Once she was settled she began to write her book.


End file.
